All about her
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Gordon gets a nasty surprise from Virgil, when all he wants is a nice surprise from Penelope


Gordon sat in Thunderbird 4 tapping his fingers against his control panel as he waited for his brother to drop the pod above.

"Virgil, where are you? It doesn't take you this long normally." He thought aloud.

"Prepare to come aboard Gordon, dropping the pod now," Virgil's voice came through the com channel.

"FAB Virgil." Gordon smiled and felt Thunderbird 4 rock slightly as the waves hit her sides from the pod impact.

Gordon reversed Thunderbird 4 into the pod, and the main door closed allowing him to leave the craft, and take the lift into Thunderbird 2's cockpit, he emerged with a stretch and walked over to his chair.

"What's shaking bacon?" Gordon sighed casually.

Virgil made a disgusted face, "Gordon, you smell awful. You do realise we'll be rescuing over a dozen hotel guests plus a certain VIP?"

Gordon frowned, "It's just damp bro, and who's this VIP?"

Virgil smirked, "Oh, no-one really. Just some woman, first name starts with Lady, ends with Penelope."

Gordon's face lit up slightly and he thought of the last time they had seen each other, they had been standing on the King's head in the underground Temple, he had thought about kissing her at the time and perhaps this time, she'd want to kiss him too? He jumped up out of his seat.

"Y'know, a three minute shower wouldn't hurt."

Gordon went to the adjacent room to the cockpit and stripped out of his uniform, the blue folds fell to the ground and he let the water run for a bit to go warm, satisfied, he stood under the cascades allowing it to run through his hair and down his body to his feet, suddenly it went cold and the water shut off.

"Virgil!"

"Sorry, must be broken. Guess you'll have to smell like 'hard work' for Penny," Virgil called back with a hidden laugh.

Gordon grabbed a towel and poked his head around the door glaring at Virgil, "You're a dick."

"Hurry up and get dressed. We'll be there soon."

Gordon changed into a new uniform and returned to his chair drying his slightly damp hair with a towel, ignoring Virgil's smirking.

"I'll get it fixed."

"Shut up Virgil." Gordon turned away from his brother.

Gordon stared out at the waves then heard a rumbling above them, then the third sister ship appeared below them ready to transfer the hotel guests into Thunderbird 2 and hovered.

Gordon stood above the open doors and spotted Lady Penelope, his heart leapt slightly as she smiled up at him before taking her seat on the rescue harness, he waited for the chair to lock into the pod then helped the guests off, he saw Penelope and walked over.

"Fancy meeting you here m'lady," Gordon leant casually against the harness and ran a hand through his hair.

"Gordon, it's…" She wrinkled her nose up slightly, "It's nice to see you've freshened up for our meeting."

Gordon pouted and immediately lost his cool, "I was pranked! It's a new uniform!"

Penelope smirked as she walked away leaving Gordon pining slightly, "Sorry love," She muttered quietly.

Gordon checked everyone else in the pod bay then returned to the cockpit cuffing Virgil around the head, "Idiot."

Virgil rubbed his head, "What the fuck Gordon? That was unnecessary."

Gordon slumped in his chair, "You just are Virgil, a _mean_ idiot."

Virgil re-faced the controls and bit his lip slightly, he did know how Gordon felt about Lady Penelope but he hadn't really meant to upset his brother this much. Thunderbird 2 landed at the meeting spot John had found to drop the guests off, and then took off for home.

That night, the family sat around the hologram projector and Virgil tried to make amends with Gordon.

"That's better bro." He smiled as he caught the scent of conditioner and shower gel.

Gordon smirked back, "Oh, there will be payback." He hit Virgil lightly on the arm and his brother ruffled his hair in return.

Lady Penelope smiled at them for a moment then turned to Brains, she told him that the hotel's sabotage was under investigation and he would get no blame for the trouble, "Well, we better go. Thank you for the rescue boys," She smiled at Gordon again who blushed.

"Our pleasure Lady Penelope," Virgil answered for his brother and leant back against the pillows.

Penelope nodded and her hologram switched off, John raised an eyebrow at Gordon and Scott hid a smile behind his hand.

"Something up Gordon?"

Gordon snapped out of his trance, "Huh? Oh, nothing John. I'm fine."

John nodded, "You seem a little distracted."

Virgil hid a small laugh with a cough, "Does anyone want a song?"

Scott smiled, "Sure Virg."

Virgil got up from the sofa and went to the piano whilst the others chatted quietly to each other, Kayo curled up on her chair and watched Virgil playing his composition whilst Gordon thought about Penelope and wondered if he could write a song for her one day.


End file.
